Cross Purposes
by theguywhohasaname
Summary: Well, this should turn out to be an interesting ficcie with romance, angst, and humor... If all goes well... READ AND REVIEW!!!


Alrighty then... Let's see here... Right. I've owed this fic for a long time... Hopefully it won't be too bad... Here it is, LL....  
  
BTW, everything 'tween = thoughts.  
  
Duo sighed heavily as he fumbled with his keyring to get the apartment key into the keyhole. The braided gundam pilot cursed loudly as the keyring slipped and fell to the ground. He stared at the bags full of various food products for a moment before setting them on the ground to unlock the apartment. Once he had finished the task of opening the door, he picked up the bags and ran to the kitchen, where he set them down on a counter. "Alright, just about enough time to get everything done in time. If I hurry, that is." Duo muttered to himself as he began searching through the bags for what he needed.  
  
** A while later **  
  
Heero approached the door to the apartment and, much to his surprise, didn't hear any noise from within. Baka must be out somewhere... He thought to himself at the lack of eardrum-shattering music. Heero stuck the key into the keyhole, but found that as soon as he did so, the door pushed open. And he left the door open? How stupid is he? Heero, for some reason he couldn't discern, regretted calling Duo stupid, even though it was just a mental comment. "He'll catch hell when he gets back..." Heero said under his breath as he stepped into the apartment he shared with Duo.  
  
No sooner had Heero closed the door than Duo bounced into view from the direction of the kitchen. "Heero! You're early!" The normally cheerful pilot yelped in a surprised and even slightly annoyed tone. "Um... It's really stuffy here in this little apartment, don't you think you should walk around outside somewhere for, say, another twenty minutes?" Duo asked hopefully. "Hn." Heero replied in a manner that suggested he had no thoughts of doing any such thing. "Damn... Well... You don't need to go into the kitchen for anything, do you?" Heero considered going into the kitchen, just to see what the other pilot wanted to keep from him, but decided against it and walked back to the bedroom they shared.  
  
Duo sighed in relief, and ran back to the kitchen, knowing he might not have too much longer. "I've never been accused of being a good cook, but please, just let this one meal turn out right..." Duo silently prayed, opening the oven door. "Yes! It actually looks edible!" Duo cheered, keeping his glee in check so as not to alert Heero. "Alright, now all I've got to do is set the table, and it's done... I hope I'm right, otherwise I'm going to be looking for a new apartment..." Duo said, crossing his fingers as he pulled the turkey from the oven and set it next to the other food he had cooked, remarkably without ruining any of it.  
  
*** About ten minutes later ***  
  
Heero's curiosity got the best of him after ten minutes of listening to Duo moving things around in the kitchen, and so he left the bedroom, walking towards the source of the noise. As soon as he was about to turn the corner into the dining room/kitchen area, Duo came around the corner and slammed into him, knocking both of them to the ground. Duo was the first to get to his feet, and he grinned uncertainly at Heero as the spandex-clad perfect soldier stood up. "Heero! Come on, I've got something to show you!" The jubilant pilot exclaimed, grabbing ahold of Heero's arm and dragging him into the dining room. Heero, though surprised at Duo's apparent nervousness, followed him into the dining room. As the dining room table came into view, Heero's face took on the slightest and least detectable signs of surprise.  
  
"You managed to cook all of this?" Heero finally asked, looking at the food set out on the table. Duo nodded his head slightly. "Without burning the apartment down?" Heero added, a trace of a grin on his face. "Hey! That's not very nice..." Duo complained, and steered the other pilot towards his seat on one end of the table.  
  
(ACK, I know, LL, it sucks, but it's the best I can do at 2 30 AM on a half empty stomache completely bored listening to Staind with an annoying whiney friend complaining about all kinds of things...)  
  
Heero, though surprised and somewhat curious as to what the meaning of this was, kept his poker-face and sat in the chair Duo had directed him to in complete silence. Duo suppressed a momentary panic and sat at the other end of the table. Heero, still uncertain about the point of all this, just began putting food on his plate. Duo glanced at the light switch and prayed it would somehow magically switch off by itself. "Uh... So... How have you been?" Duo asked, for once too nervous to get right to the point. Heero, avoiding direct eye contact, said "Fine." For the most part, the dinner went on in silence, with the occassional casual question from Duo and a simple answer by Heero.  
  
When Duo saw that Heero was nearly done, he decided it was time to make his move. It's now or never.. "Heero?" He began. Heero stopped eating and looked up from his plate. "Uh... Heero... There's something I wanna ask you..." Heero waited for Duo to finish his question. Duo had an uncertain look on his face as he spoke, and Heero wondered what he could possibly ask that would make him so nervous. "I... No, never mind..." Duo said, a sorrowful expression taking the place of the uncertain one. Heero remained silent, though he was mentally kicking himself for not saying something to at least try to get the other boy back to his usual, cheerful disposition.  
  
GWHAN (yep, that's me, the author): *pulls RInGo from the box he put him in, making sure the gag is in place* Hmph... LL, I've been around this guy for 2 minutes, and I'm already tired of 'im...  
  
RInGo: *bounces around for a moment before falling over due to the ropes binding him*  
  
GWHAN: yet, somehow, watching him squirm has inspired me to write o.o;;; Me? Cruel? Naaaaawww...  
  
**Later that night**  
  
Duo silently cursed himself as he lay in bed, staring off into the darkened room. Why didn't you just ask him? It should have been simple... Just say "Hey, Heero, You know, I kinda like you as more than just a friend... You by any chance feel the same way?" Duo then quickly countered himself. Yeah, but then what if he doesn't, which he most likely wont? Duo sighed and tried to forget about his failed plan as he rolled over and did his best to fall asleep.  
  
**The next day (rooster crowing, cows mooing, pi- Oh, wait, they're in an apartment in the city... Nevermind...)**  
  
Heero, as always, was the first one up. He quickly put on his usual clothes, made his bed, and wandered out of the bedroom in search of something to keep him occupied until it was time to leave for work. Heero went into the kitchen, dug around for some consumable food items in the refrigerator, and decided it would be safer to just go for a bowl of cereal. He checked everywhere, looking for any cereal other than the box Duo had forgotten to put away, but found none. "Damn..." Heero cursed as he glared at the box of Fruit Loops. "Fruit Loops? Not only does it have a ridiculous name... It has an equally laughable mascot..." Heero stood in the kitchen, glaring at the box for several minutes before he gave in and poured himself a bowl.  
  
After Heero had finished eating, he glanced at the microwave in the kitchen and saw that he had about another half an hour until he had to leave. He stood up and was about to walk away when he saw a newspaper ad for the place he worked sitting on the table. "Spandex Inc. Our motto: Spandex doesn't sterilize your sperm, wearing it does!" Heero sighed. Things just keep getting more and more stupid in marketing... Heero shook his head and walked out of the room, thinking to himself as he walked. Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself in the doorway of the bedroom he and Duo shared, staring at Duo as he slept.  
  
Heero didn't move, but instead found himself smiling and thinking to himself. He looks so cute when he's sleeping... Heero realised what he had just thought, cursed himself for thinking like that, and tuned to leave the room. Before he did so, though, he spotted something sticking out fom under Duo's bed. Nomally Heero wouldn't have bothered to stop and see what it was, but something told him to take a closer look. He quietly moved towards the bed, knelt down, and picked up the object only to discover that it was a diary. Duo keeps a diary? Heero smirked. ... I've come this far... He attempted to reason with himself, to justify opening it.  
  
One little peek wont hurt... Heero thought as his curiosity finally overwhelmed him. He opened the diary, which was unlocked, and the book immediately opened to the last page that had any writing on it. Well, I know I said I was going to do it today, but I chickened out. Heero began reading it to himself. Before I could tell Heero I- Heero froze as Duo began to stir. Heero closed the diary and slid it back under the bed, moving away fom the bed as quickly as he could. "Huh? Oh, hi Heero..." Duo mumbled as he sleepily opened one eye. "Hn." Heero replied, and Duo closed his eye and quickly fell asleep again.  
  
GWHAN: Okay, I was gonna write more... But... I felt I needed to end this chapter here. *shrugs* I dunno how good or bad it has turned out to be so far, I'll leave that judgement up to Lady Lye. Anywa-  
  
RInGo: HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE!  
  
GWHAN: By the way, LL, yer muse was actually somewhat helpful after all. *re-gags RInGo* If a little annoying... But, still, helpful. Anyways, time ta end this chapter, so, review it and wait for the next one. I, as GWHAN, ruler of the universe, command you!  
  
RInGo: *rolls eyes* 


End file.
